Push
by Alisn Gimerveille
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple reunion between childhood friends. So how on earth did it end up with His face on Her chest? He was so going to kill Matsumoto for this later... Post-episode 366, because you have to wonder what happens after the credits have finished rolling.


A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I must say I enjoyed it. This is HitsuHina so if you have something against the pairing I suggest you turn back now. Just a little one-shot I wrote about what _might've_ happened after Matsumoto used her BOOBS of DOOM to _accidentally _push Hitsugaya. Reviews, of course, are more than welcome!

Disclaimer: Bleach and any of its characters do not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Push**

He would kill Matsumoto for this later. A long and painful death, preferably from alcohol withdrawal.

After the whole fullbring fiasco in the real world involving Kurosaki Ichigo (because quite frankly, when was there ever trouble which the orange-haired shinigami was _not_ a part of?), one white-haired captain, Hitsuagaya Toshiro was supposed to meet his childhood friend Hinamori Momo. He was looking forward to the reunion, if not a little bit apprehensive, since he had heard from Unohana earlier that his friend had recovered. The reason for his nervousness however was that they had yet to talk about that _incident_ during the Winter War that had left her needing intensive medical care in the first place (he sometimes still had nightmares about that). It had went well, better than he'd hoped. She had looked happier than usual, and they were to talk, maybe even spend time together just like they used to when they were still kids in Jurinan. It was all supposed to go smoothly.

So why on earth did he find himself in this situation, face first on said childhood friend's bossom?

He had ended up in this situation because of a push, one tiny innocent little push, from his leuitenant's –ahem- assets. Yup, he was _so _going to kill Matsumoto for this later.

Even though he would have liked to contemplate on how many ways he could make his lieutenant suffer, he couldn't summon enough concentration to do so, because currently his mind was contemplating other things. Like the fact that Hinamori wasn't as flat as he had previously thought (their conversation from when he was in the real world and she was still recovering briefly comes to mind), or the fact that she's actually quite soft, and he's even thinking of how he had never liked big breasts anyway (mostly because of Matsumoto's dangerous ones) and that Hinamori's were just right.

"_Great"_, he mentally hit himself,_" I'm thinking like Hisagi"._ And while he usually respected the 9th division lieutenant, that respect lessened whenever he saw how he acted around his own lieutenant. He had never understood Hisagi's nose bleed-inducing observations of his lieutenant's breasts (for him, they had always been a source of horror), but now he finds himself slightly emphatizing with him now that he was in the same situation. He doesn't mean Hisagi on Hinamori's chest (for he would surely turn him into an ice sculpture should such a thing happen), but that he supposes he can now understand Hisagi's fascination now that he himself was pressed against the chest of the girl he likes.

Wait a minute-likes?! Did he like Hinamori in that way? While he does certainly love her, like a sister but also a bit different, as a friend but even more than that, _like_ (well, the "like" he was thinking of earlier anyway) meant having a crush, wanting said person to be your partner, it involved kisses and hugs (and while he already got a lot of hugs from Hinamori, kisses were…he turned redder than he already was). Did he like Hinamori in that way? Liking her in that way (as far as he knew, which wasn't really far considering he was still technically a kid), also meant being jealous and appreciating her figure, not only protecting her and wanting to make her happy (he already did that anyway), because those actions could easily apply to friends as well (he does admit, grudgingly, that he sometimes goes overboard when it comes to protecting her, but he can't help it it's Hinamori after all). And while in this situation, he _really _can't help but appreciate her figure he thinks about jealousy and how he used to be back then, even before Aizen turned traitor. He thinks of how he disliked it when Hinamori talked about Aizen with such admiration, wishing in the hidden corner of his heart that she would also talk that way about him. Was that jealousy?

And now he has become confused, not really sure what to think anymore, and he is brought back to the time when he faced that boy with the ability similar to Aizen and their battle. He remembers him on the video screen after Hitsugaya had just finished dispatching of a missile sent his way. He remembers the boy taunting him about needing a woman to save so that he could power up with love. He involuntarily thinks of Hinamori and the many times that he had gained furious strength whenever she got hurt. It had hit too close to home, but Hitsugaya doesn't let the boy see that. He had said how tiresome it was that he got the most annoying opponent. And it was true. It was really annoying how accurate his enemy was about him even if he didn't intend to be.

All this he thought in a matter of seconds, and he thinks he really should be getting away from _her _chest now, even if a part of him feels really comfortable staying right where he was (God, when had he become such a pervert?). His rational brain won and he scrambled off of her, hastily, clumsily. They were both on the ground, with Hinamori slowly rising, unconsciously crossing her arms over her chest and her face looking like a ripe strawberry (Hitsugaya thinks his face must be the same color, if not even redder). She looks at a loss on what to say, Hitsugaya being the same so they stayed in silence for a while, even Matsumoto who was behind him and didn't usually run out of _anything_ to say. And suddenly out of nowhere Hinamori starts speaking. It comes out in a bit of a stammer, and frankly Hitsugaya can't blame her, "Ah..ah…um..Sorry…um..Welcome back Hitsugaya-kun..ah..well..I've got to g-get back to Hirako-Taichou. The paper work wont do themselves you know.. ." While she is speaking, Hitsugaya notices her lips, not really listening to what she was saying. She manages a weak laugh which breaks Hitsugaya out of his reverie, and shunpoes away before Hitsugaya can even speak. He thinks, with startling realization, that if he had been taller his lips would have landed on hers rather than his face on her chest.

In his mind, he once again curses his vertically challenged body.

* * *

In hindsight, Rangiku supposes that it wasn't the most well thought out plan. And as she looks down on her captain, and Hinamori's retreating figure, she sincerely hopes she didn't do any irreparable damage.

After hearing that her captain was back from the real world, she had rushed off to find him. And find him she did, with Hinamori no less. They were on a bridge, looking for all the world like a pair of young lovers during a reunion. Hinamori was smiling, and looking healthy and for that Matsumoto was glad. And her taichou was also smiling! Not a condescending smirk, nor a wry grin, but a true and soft smile that spoke volumes. She could not recall him smiling like that at anyone else. With a pang she is reminded by herself and Gin, and thinks of what they could have been had not circumstances (and Aizen) drove them apart. So she resolves not to let the two of them suffer the same fate. That is a hard thing to do especially if the girl is unaware of her feelings, and the boy is unsure of what to do (for Rangiku is sure that her captain _does_ have some sort of feelings for his childhood friend if his unwavering desire to train for her sake is anything to go by). He just needs a little push, she thinks. A lightbulb flashes inside her head and she smiles a terrifying smile. A push he needs, then a push she'll give him.

She marvels at how easily her plan had _worked_. She had sneaked up behind him (since taichou always seems less guarded around Hinamori, and yet more aware at the same time, she thinks the irony quite funny), and accidentally bumps him (she has to make it look like an accident since even if her endeavor is successful no doubt her captain would give her a hard time later). He soars (almost comically) in slow motion, making a perfect arc. Hinamori is surprised and tries to catch him. To no avail however and he crashes into her leaving them in the compromising position.

She has done what she was supposed to do. Now the rest is up to them. She looks down once again at her still-shocked Taichou and wonders if she should give him another push, when suddenly his eyes clear, he gives a shake of his head and turns to her.

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes Taichou?"

"Thank you."

And as easily as that he runs off after Hinamori. Now it is Matsumoto's turn to be shocked. She was accepting a freezing at worst and an ear-splitting lecture at best, certainly not a _thank you_. Had he even deduced it wasn't an accident, but on purpose? Matsumoto thinks that he wouldn't care regardless. Accident or not, it was the push he needed.

Rangiku Matsumoto smiles to herself long after her taichou has left.

"_Mission Success."_

Now to see how much the photos she took would be worth to Hisagi…..


End file.
